


eye of the storm

by billowy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, adam is a crybaby and shiro is a sap, like SO MUCH FLUFF i have no self control, they’re in love!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billowy/pseuds/billowy
Summary: Shiro doesn’t think anything of it until a familiar voice nearly stops his heart.“Takashi.”He looks up, and it’s like the breath gets sucked out of his lungs.There’s a man standing in the doorway. He looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks, glasses askew, one trembling dark hand pressed to his mouth. Shiro’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life.—Shiro and Adam reunite.





	eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> happy twentygayteen babey!

They’re all in the Holt household, around a table in the den. It hadn’t been easy, not by a long shot, but the paladins had made it back to Earth, landing in a field close to the Holts’ house and far from prying Garrison eyes thanks to a satellite engineered by Matt and Commander Holt. Shiro’s sandwiched between Keith and Matt, all of them happily crammed around a table meant for four. He’s in the middle of listening to one of Lance’s anecdotes, involving Kaltenecker, a pit stop, and an alien who didn’t understand the concept of “not for sale” when he hears the front door open. Lance barrels onward, as always, so Shiro doesn’t think anything of it until a familiar voice nearly stops his heart.

“Takashi.”

He looks up, and it’s like the breath gets sucked out of his lungs.

There’s a man standing in the doorway. He looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks, glasses askew, one trembling dark hand pressed to his mouth. He’s shaking. Shiro’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

He’s out of his seat in a heartbeat. He thinks he knocks over a chair in his haste, but it doesn’t matter because Adam is moving too, Adam is crying and flying forward to meet him and Shiro catches him like he’s weightless, one arm be damned, and he’s breathing, burning, falling, flying, alive, alive, alive.

“I knew you were alive, I knew it, I knew they were fucking lying to us, I-  _ fuck _ , Takashi, I’m so fucking sorry-” Adam is babbling into Shiro’s shoulder, one hand fisted around Shiro’s shirt, his other arm wrapped around Shiro’s neck. Shiro can’t even speak at first, clutching Adam to his chest like he’s all that’s tethering Adam to the earth. A wave of emotion crests in his lungs, threatening to pull him under. He can’t catch his breath. He buries his nose in Adam’s hair, taking in that same old smell of pine shampoo. Shiro doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he sees his tears drip down Adam’s temple. He kisses it away, saltwater tingling his lips, and sets Adam down gently, leaving his hand cupped around the back of Adam’s head.

“You know, you’re gonna break your glasses if you’re not careful,” Shiro says, smiling through his tears. Adam laughs, more like a sob, and sets his glasses down for a moment to wipe his eyes. When he’s done, Shiro takes him by the hand and leads him to the table. At some point, all of the other paladins had quietly left the room. He’s grateful for the privacy.

Adam squeezes Shiro’s hand before he speaks. “I came the second I heard,” he says, voice raw. “I knew that you had to be out there, somewhere, but I had almost given up hope I’d ever see you again. Then Sam came back, and it was like- it was like seeing the sun for the first time in years-” He cuts himself off suddenly, looking pleadingly at Shiro. His grip on Shiro’s hand tightens so hard that Shiro feels his bones pop, and he might as well be gripping Shiro’s heart. 

“Takashi, I am so,  _ so  _ sorry for everything I said,” he says, voice breaking a little more with every word. “I was afraid, and I didn’t want to lose you, but I was being stupid and awful and I didn’t mean any of it, I swear, I just- I could barely live with myself, knowing those were the last words I ever said to you, and that I might never get to- to-  _ fuck- _ ” he chokes on a sob, hands flying up again to cover his face. “I didn’t even say goodbye-”

“Adam.  _ Hey. _ ” He pries Adam’s hands away and cradles Adam’s cheek, forcing Adam to look at him. He smooths away a stray tear with his thumb. “I was never angry, okay? Never. It’s okay now. None of that matters anymore.” Adam blinks at him, once. His shoulders still hitch slightly and his face is a swollen, tear-streaked mess; Shiro is certain he doesn’t look any better himself. He ignores the tears that stream down and the way his voice cracks as he says, “And I always loved you. I never stopped.”

Adam’s face screws up again at that, because he’s a sap, and this time Shiro pulls him into his shoulder to cry himself out silently. He almost smiles to himself as he runs his hand up and down Adam’s back. Adam’s always been a crybaby, despite all his tough guy posturing, for as long as Shiro has known him; it’s nice to know that some things never change, even with his very universe turning upside down.

At long last, Adam sits back up with a drawn-out, shuddering breath. Shiro keeps stroking his back as he cleans himself up, wiping at his face with a nearby napkin. “Okay,” he breathes.

“You good now?” Shiro teases, softly. He’s holding Adam’s hand again. He never wants to let go.

Adam grins in return, though it’s still a little watery. “Yeah. Really good.” His face softens, and he reaches out to run careful fingers through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro stiffens a little despite himself. He’s had a lot of time to come to terms with how he looks now, and the fact that he’ll never be able to look in a mirror again without a stark reminder of what his time in space took from him, but it’s different now that Adam’s here. He pictures himself through Adam’s eyes: the shock of white hair, the deep scar running across his face, the cold metal stump where his arm used to be. The ghost of his hand itches more than ever. He swallows nervously.

“Space, uh... really messed with my beauty routine,” he jokes, weakly. Adam runs his hand through Shiro’s hair again, considering. Shiro can read the pain in his expression in the tightness around his eyes, the set of his shoulders, as hard as he tries to hide it.

_ You couldn’t have stopped me, _ Shiro tries to say. The words lodge in his throat, burning. Adam’s thumb grazes Shiro’s eyebrow, almost reverently. 

“You looked worse when you were trying to write your thesis,” Adam finally says.

They both laugh. Then, slow and careful, Adam leans forward; this time, it’s his hands, cool like water, that frame Shiro’s face as he presses a feather-light kiss to the bridge of his nose. 

“You’re perfect,” Adam murmurs. There’s not an ounce of insincerity in his voice. Shiro loves him so desperately he thinks it might swallow him whole.

He pulls Adam’s glasses off tentatively, setting them on the table before leaning back in, and Adam surges forward to meet him. He still kisses like how he flies, after all this time: confident, assured, like there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing in the world. His hand is a reassuring weight on Shiro’s nape, stubble rough but not uncomfortable against Shiro’s face. It’s soft and sweet and tender yet somehow quietly ferocious: this is a kiss that vows protection. Shiro makes a small noise and buries his hand in Adam’s hair, losing himself in the familiar push and pull, the sear of Adam’s mouth on his. Adam’s taking it slow, gentle, but Shiro still feels he might fly apart at any given second. Adam pulls back with a faint sigh, resting his forehead against Shiro’s. Shiro blinks back tears. The ache in his chest is so deep it could rip him apart.

 They stay like that for a moment, drinking each other in, before Adam melts back into Shiro’s side. Shiro wraps his arm around him, intertwining their fingers. There’s no need for words, for a while; just Adam tracing Shiro’s knuckles with his thumb, Shiro pulling Adam in closer, closer. He raises Adam’s hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss there, before dropping their joined hands to his lap.

 “How did you know I was alive?” Shiro asks, breaking the silence.

 Adam shrugs as best he can. “I didn’t, really, before Commander Holt came back. Not for sure. I just… I felt it,” he says quietly. “And I was sure I was right. Left the Garrison over it, actually.”

Shiro cranes his neck to stare at him. “Wait, really? Why?”  _ How many people left the Garrison when I was gone? _

Adam smiles a little, looking down at their hands. “They kept trying to tell me you were dead. Refused to expend any resources looking for you. I wasn’t thrilled about that. But now you’re here, so it looks like they’re gigantic assholes  _ and  _ they were wrong,” he says, vindictively.

Shiro snorts at his tone and Adam laughs with him, the sound rumbling through Shiro’s chest. There’s a pang as he realizes all he’s missed out on. There are years he’ll never get back, but now there’s something he can do to try and fix it. He rests his cheek on top of Adam’s hair. 

“Can I ask you something?” Adam hums affirmatively, so Shiro continues. “When you said you didn’t mean any of it, earlier, were you being literal? Like... including the part where you said the engagement was off?”

Adam leans back to squint at him, his mouth slightly agape. “What?”

“I still want to marry you,” he says, looking deep into Adam’s eyes. “If that wasn’t clear.”

Adam’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline, his indignant expression contrasting nicely with the flush making its way up his brown skin. “Takashi- okay, yeah,  _ I got that _ , but you are ridiculous, and I’m definitely not doing this now.”

Shiro tilts his head. “Is that a no?” He suddenly feels like he could take on the world.

“It’s not,” Adam concedes, putting his glasses back on primly.

Shiro perks up. “Really?”

“But I’m not talking about this now,” Adam stresses. “We both need to get some rest before anything else.” His mouth quirks upwards. “Besides, we’ve got a lot of time to talk about it now, right?”

“Mhm.” Shiro can’t help himself. He presses another kiss to Adam’s cheek, loving how Adam’s smile spreads across his face, the sun chasing away a storm. He has no idea how he survived this long without it. Nothing matters more. 

“Plenty of time,” Adam repeats, maybe to himself, so he’ll finally believe it. He shifts, and at last Shiro sees some of that old fire in his eyes. 

“Okay. Let’s go home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY’RE IN LOVE...
> 
> i wrote this at 3am and it’s the first thing i’ve finished in months. gaysians stay winning. special thanks to [ france](dargonpoop.tumblr.com) for editing this in 5 seconds for my impatient ass
> 
> feel free to follow my vld blog [ @adashi-s](adashi-s.tumblr.com) on tumblr :-)


End file.
